1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the shielding and protection of the surrounding tire, wheel and floor area adjacent to vehicle tires while spraying with assorted commercial liquids for tire or wheel preservation, maintenance, and beautification.
2. Related Art
There are several problems associated with spraying commercial washes, cleaners, dressings, coatings and protectorates on tires and/or wheels. Such treatment of tires can result in staining or other damage to the wheel and the floor. Such treatment of wheels can result in staining or other damage to the tire and the floor.
First, many vehicles have expensive wheels made from metals that can tarnish or corrode from certain chemicals that can be present in tire sprays. There can be a buildup of coatings over-time. This can result in losses in value or additional costs to reverse the problem. Secondly, many of the sprays, become a sealant when they dry. This can create problems by discoloring garage floors, driveways and other surfaces where spraying is done. This phenomenon is extremely difficult and costly to correct.
Spraying coatings on wheels to clean, coat or paint the wheels requires protection of the tire from over spray to prevent unsatisfactory results. While such over spray typically reaches the tire, it can also reach the floor, which again is extremely difficult and costly to correct.